


Independence day

by LeaahMiam



Series: Special forces [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: 4th of July party at base camp.





	Independence day

**Author's Note:**

> OQ Prompt Party - 188. Fireworks / 96. Party

July 4th.

The party is going well. Mulan started handing out beers and Will and Tuck are handling the grill. It was the team’s turn to organize the party. McGregor’s had been in charge of Valentine’s day, it had turned into one very drunk night and command had ask he never planned another party.

Regina is sipping her beer and talking with a new nurse, Aurora. She is kind and smiling, she comforts soldiers missing their wives or limbs. She is finding her place on her new camp and tonight is her first party. 

Robin joins them and sits next to Regina on the bench. Their legs are touching only slightly. 

They talked about that thing going on between them and they don’t want anyone to know. It’s new and exciting, and they have no idea what tomorrow will bring, especially on this side of the globe.

After a while, once the stars are high in the sky, they go for a walk unnoticed. Everybody else is too busy partying. 

Their hand brush one another, little fingers almost locked together. They can feel the tension rising. They stop in front of Robin’s team’s tent when the firework starts. It’s not much, but it looks fantastic in the middle of the desert. The wind is weak and the sky sparkles more brightly than usual. 

Robin grabs Regina by the waist and holds her close to him. His back is turned on the fireworks but he can see them in her eyes. She smiles as he kisses her tenderly.

“I’ve never been kissed under fireworks before” she says.

“Glad I’m the first then…” His voice trails off as he kisses her again.

When the show is over, they hear the music being turned up. He takes her hand and leads her in his tent.

“I guess I’m getting more fireworks than I thought tonight…” Regina whispers as Robin’s lips makes their way on her throat.


End file.
